


Freedom Means Loud Sex

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, Oral Sex, Reunions, Sarcasm, Stubble, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders always did like Surana, even back in the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom Means Loud Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Filling this ancient kink meme prompt!
> 
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8033.html?thread=28154977#t28154977

Anders doesn't recognize Surana at first.

Honestly, it isn't his fault, she's wearing such an absurd hat that he'd been unable to focus on her face. Apparently she hadn't had the same problem with any portion of _his_ outfit, because her delighted shout comes immediately.

“ _Anders!!_ ”

And then she's hugging him, laughing breathlessly. It's familiar, _so_ familiar, and the name comes out of his mouth before he's even really processes the whole situation.

“ _Neria?_ Maker, Surana, is that you?” He asks, grabbing her by the shoulders to push her back enough to get a good look at her. Her eyes are glimmering with tears and she has a new scar across her cheek, but it's definitely her. Anders' stomach flips over with a rush of nostalgic affection; he hasn't seen her since before his year in solitary. She'd been gone by the time he got out. He'd assumed he'd never see her again.

From the way she's looking at him, maybe she thought the same thing.

“I can't believe-- you're _alive_ , I was so sure you died in the tower, they had you locked up in that horrid little room, oh, thank the Maker, you're okay!” Surana babbles, reaching up to touch his face as if to check that he's really there.

“I couldn't get a straight answer about what happened to _you_ , Surana, holy Maker, I had one half of the apprentices telling me you'd been dragged off by blood mages and the other half making up increasingly bizarre stories about Grey Wardens!” Anders pauses for a moment. “I guess the Warden ones weren't that far off?”

Surana grins.

“Neria Surana, elven mage and _the bloody Warden-Commander_ ,” She announces, looking smugly pleased. It's such a _Surana_ expression that Anders has to laugh. He knows that face so well. He's seen it on her at age 12, presenting stolen snacks to him in the library, at 15, when they'd gotten permission to watch the sunset by playing up the tiny, helpless girl angle, at 19, helping him clean the blood from his newly pierced ear, affectionately teasing him every time he winced.

He wants very much to kiss her; he always has when she smiles like that.

He doesn't. Instead, the woman behind Surana coughs uncomfortably and both mages are dragged back into the present.

“Right! Darkspawn!” Surana says, before smiling hopefully up at Anders. “Come with us?”

He doesn't even hesitate.

*

Surana knows King Alistair. Well enough to greet him with a punch in the shoulder and a playful remark about being late, followed by a tight hug.

Well, at least Anders now knows what the most surreal moment of his life is going to be. A woman he'd known as a fidgety, constantly daydreaming apprentice in the circle is chatting easily with the king.

The templar who arrived at the king's side is convinced Anders is a murderer, and he doesn't even try to argue with her. What point would there be?

Apparently it doesn't matter one way or the other, because Surana is still Surana, and she responds to the accusations with a dramatic (and clearly fake) gasp of horror.

“What? A murderous apostate? Anders, why didn't you _tell_ me? I know you were busy healing wounds and saving innocents, but you should have found the time!” Her voice is absolutely dripping with sarcasm, and when she turns to stare down the templar, her smile is mocking.

“Sure is a shame that I'm invoking the right of conscription, I'm sure you had all _kinds_ of needless cruelties prepared for him.”

Maker, Anders doesn't think he's ever been more attracted to anyone than he is to her in this moment. To the Void with wanting to _kiss_ her, he wants to worship between her thighs like a repentant sinner.

*

It might be freedom making him a little bit giddy, but Anders thinks Surana is flirting with him. They've always been playful in their affection for each other, but it's a big leap between playing with his robes when she's bored and outright offering to be the pretty girl in his fantasies.

She scoots her chair in close to his at dinner, offering him tidbits of her food with her fingers.

She runs her hands slowly down his chest to check the fit of the new robes she'd bought him.

She wakes him up in the mornings still in her nightgown, her breasts unbound and tempting beneath the thin fabric.

She finds him a _kitten_ , for the love of the Maker.

Anders has been interested in Surana since they were a boy and a girl, not yet a man and a woman, and she's basically hanging a sign around her neck that reads 'ATTENTION ANDERS: PLEASE TAKE ME TO BED'.

He decides it's time to give it a try.

*

Surana has terrible posture. She used to get told off for it something awful back in the circle, but none of it stuck. Anders remembers her complaining about it almost as often as she complained about her stiff neck and back.

It works to his advantage now, because it isn't hard to watch for a moment when she rolls her shoulders, frowning against the discomfort. He's at her side immediately.

“Sore?” Anders asks, setting a hand on the back of her neck to massage the muscles there. Surana moans and leans into the touch.

“ _Maker_ , Anders,” She sighs, closing her eyes. His cock gives a little twitch at the obviousness of her pleasure, which only strengthens his resolve to go through with this. They're age old friends, it isn't as though they couldn't get past the awkwardness of rejection if it comes to that.

“Fancy a massage? I could throw in a little healing magic if that sweetens the deal,” Anders asks, voice rougher than he'd intended to make it. Surana looks up at him, and he finds her cheeks flushed and her smile mischievous.

“I can think of a few places I'd like you to work your magic...”

Well. _That_ went better than expected.

“Do you mean what I think you mean?” He asks, grinning.

“I certainly hope so.”

*

Surana leads Anders to her room by the hand. He's hard under his robes, of course he is, he knows where this is going.

Anders watches with rapt attention as Surana pulls her robes over her head, drops them on the floor with a casualness that would have made the senior enchanters scream. Without saying a word, she undoes the laces on her breastband and crawls up onto the bed in just her smallclothes. And then she turns to face him.

Her breasts are small and well-shaped, her nipples stiff in the cold air. Her hair skims the top of them like a poorly fitted curtain; too short to keep privacy. Her shoulders are freckled from the sun. She has a huge, messy scar across her ribs but she doesn't seem the slightest bit ashamed of it, lounging on the bed with a smile.

She is so incredibly desirable that it makes Anders go a bit lightheaded.

He nearly trips over her robes in his hurry to kiss her. Surana gives a surprised little noise that melts into a happy sigh, cups his cheeks in her hands and then scratches her nails gently through the stubble there.

“You like it?” Anders asks, turning his head to catch her fingers with kisses. Surana laughs, warm and rich against his skin.

“The boy I played with as a girl has grown into _quite_ a man,” She rubs her cheek against his like a cat. “And I do rather enjoy a bit of scratch in my kisses.”

“Even kisses of a more intimate nature?” Anders asks with a smirk, and watches the way Surana's face flushes darker and her pupils dilate.

“ _Especially_ those,” She whispers.

Anders feels the magic prickling under his skin as his gut tightens with fierce, sudden arousal. He grabs Surana around the hips, unbalancing her. She laughs as she topples, ending up on her back with Anders between her legs.

“Eager, aren't we?” She teases, propping herself up on her elbows.

“You don't know the half of it, love.”

He doesn't bother with removing her smallclothes. He simply pulls the fabric to the side and licks slowly up her folds. When he finds the firm nub at the top, he closes his lips around it for a gentle suck. Surana fists her hands in the blankets and moans, low and hot and shameless.

She tastes sharp and deliciously female in a way that makes him strain against his clothing, but it's worth the wait to slowly wind her up. He takes his time, exploring the pink flesh and relishing how wet she gets beneath his mouth. Surana isn't quiet as she finds pleasure, panting loudly and moaning when he applies lips and tongue to her clit.

He slips a finger into her, followed by a second one.

And then, because apparently the Maker loves Anders more as a Grey Warden than as a mage, she starts _talking_.

“Oh, _yes_ Anders, you're brilliant at this, holy-- _mmmm_ , oh-oh- _oh_ ,” She sobs, hips squirming under his efforts. He gives her a third finger, curls them up as he hums against her. The tip of his tongue edges under the hood of her clitoris and she starts screaming.

“ _Yes!!_ Oh fuck, oh fuck, AndersAnders _Anders_ I'm--”

And then her hips come off the bed entirely, her body clenching hard around his fingers. She's loud enough to be heard back in the circle, sobbing and panting and moaning incoherently.

The second she goes lax around him, Anders pulls back, just enough to pull the bottom of his robes up and his smalls down. His cock is weeping precome, twitching with every heartbeat. It's been a while and she's so much more responsive and indulgent than anyone he'd had in a supply closet at the tower, and Maker, he's wanted her for so long.

He positions himself at her entrance, smalls pushed to the side for a second time, and looks her in the eye for the go-ahead. She grabs him by the hip and leans up to pant into his ear.

“Maker, Anders, go ahead, take your pleasure, you have bloody well _earned it_ ,” She breathes, and then she pulls him in close.

The head of his cock pushes into her tight, wet heat and Anders can't help but thrust. He groans, unashamed of how good she feels around him, and fucks her hard. Surana hooks a leg around him and digs her nails into his back through the cloth, meeting him at every thrust, panting out little needy sounds.

It doesn't take long before Anders can't take it, his rhythm going ragged before dissolving into something desperate and uneven, anything to reach for the orgasm just out of reach. Surana is kissing his face, and she manages to land one on his mouth. She bites his lower lip, not hard enough to really hurt but that's it, the pleasure breaks and the orgasm hits him _hard_.

While he's still trying to remember which way is up, she rolls them so he's laying on his back and snuggles into his still-dressed chest.

“Surana, no, _Neria_ , that was--”

“Amazing, glorious, definitely happening again? All answers accepted. Sleep, Anders, we can celebrate after a nap.”

Anders doesn't argue.

*

Anders does, eventually, end up giving her that back massage. They work all the kinks out of her muscles during the morning after, just after the slow, sleepy, indulgent second round.

They gross everyone out by kissing literally _everywhere_ for the next couple of week, but hey. Couple of mages, fresh from the tower and madly in love?

They'll take advantage of their freedom whenever they feel like it, thank you very much.


End file.
